When merchandise is sold, the merchandise is generally wrapped in a merchandise package of a box shape. This merchandise package is a box-shaped package which is formed by a material such as cardboard, and has a function of protecting the packaged merchandise and also a function of holding plural pieces of merchandise. Further, the merchandise package has a function of displaying the merchandise by printing a displaying image such as a proper pattern and a proper mark with respect to the merchandise to be packaged on the outside surface. Generally, this displaying image shows the form and the contents of the merchandise, or is an image by which the reputation of the merchandise is intended to improve or an image by which customers are attracted.
For example, in many cases, cans of beer, low-malt beer, a soft drink, etc., are sold in a merchandise package in which plural cans such as half a dozen cans and one dozen cans are contained. Such a merchandise package has a box shape being a hexahedron such as a rectangular parallelepiped and a cube, and various displaying images are disposed on the surfaces of the merchandise package except the bottom surface. In this case, an individual image is disposed on each of the surfaces or a common image is disposed thereon; however, for example, by considering how the merchandise package(s) is to be displayed, the surface to become the front surface is decided and an image showing the most attractive point of the merchandise is disposed on the front surface.
As mentioned above, in many cases, on the merchandise package, an image with respect to the merchandise and an image such as a pattern that improves the distinguishing ability from another company's merchandise are displayed. However, images being shown on the outside surfaces of the conventional merchandise package are decided by considering the displaying function of one merchandise package. In other words, by considering that the displaying function becomes the maximum as the merchandise package at the time when one merchandise package is observed, an image to be disposed on each of the surfaces of the merchandise package is decided. Therefore, the distinguishing ability and the displaying ability of the merchandise package are decided by the image itself disposed on each surface, and are restricted by the distinguishing ability and the displaying ability of the image itself disposed on each surface. Therefore, conventionally, there is a problem that an additional function cannot be added to the merchandise package.